Sidenote
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: The all-powerful Lord Voldemort has teamed up with Macavity. This is risking the lives of those at the Jellicle Junkyard. Luckily, Dumbledore has sent five wizards/witches to look after those at the Junkyard. These humans catch the eyes of three queen kits. I mean, they're magical. Who wouldn't fall for them? This is a work in progress. I will update asap, but not too often. Sorry.


**Hello! I am a fanfiction writer by the username of TheVoiceOfTheJellicles! I am a Jellicle and resident Ravenclaw. This is just something that I thought of with my friend (who's also a Jellicle and a Wizard) in science class after a test. Plz don't judge. Anyway. This story is called** _ **Sidenote**_ **because,** _ **spoiler alert**_ **, this is about** _ **NOT THE CHOSEN ONE!**_ **It's about my favourite cat Jemima (me) and my HP bae. I won't say who because I'm evil! Moving on:**

 **Chapter 1: To the Junkyard**

Jemima ley on the TSE – 1, nuzzling her best friend, Victoria. The white queen smiled at her significantly smaller best friend who was almost fully asleep. Jemima's sweet face at peace was so adorable it made the pure, white kitten laugh. Of course, being only _almost_ asleep, Jemima awoke immediately with an extremely grumpy look on her face.

"Viccyyyyy!" Jemima whined and pouted "I was sleeping." But Victoria just chuckled

"Wake up sleepy sausages! (Jemima rolled her eyes at the nickname) Today is a very big day! Old Deuteronomy is coming back today! And I heard from Etcetera, who heard from Cassandra, who heard from Alonzo, who heard from your dad, who heard from Deuteronomy himself that Deuteronomy is bring back _humans_!"

Jemima rolled her eyes again. She hated humans because they were loud and rude to poor, hungry kittens like herself. Always being shooed away, had rolled up newspaper flung at her, and kicked by those who were too busy to look down, see her and… not kick her.

"Why on earth, Viccy, do you think I would care about humans?" Jem asked knowing full well that her friend new that Jemima hated humans.

"Because they are'n' just 'umans, Jemima, they're wizards!" said Jemima and Victoria's other best friend Rumpleteazer, who had just woken up.

"Oh!" said Jemima, playfully sceptical, "And how would you know that?"

"Deuteronomy told me 'imself." At Jemima and Victoria's identical look of extreme scepticism, Rumpleteazer added "Well, 'e told yer dad, an' Mungo an' I 'eard."

Jemima had never heard of wizards actually existing and by the look on Victoria's face, neither had she. Maybe they were nicer. Maybe.

"Wait," Victoria said, breaking Jemima's train of thought, "Why are wizards coming to the Junkyard?"

"Because, silly, Macavi'y is rumaaahred ter be workin' wiv some guy named Voldemor'. And if Macavi'y 'as any allies, i' could mean bad news fer da tribe." Said Teazer in her thick cockney accent.

"Yeah. And it means we will have to move away from here." Jemima said sadly

"Bu'," began Rumpleteazer "at leas' we won' smell like a-"

"Rumpleteazer!" Victoria hissed, knowing that her friend was about to swear, but Jemima and Rumpleteazer just laughed. Unable to keep a smile of her face, Victoria joined in their laughing fit.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Harry paced back and forth which was getting on Hermione's nerves. Professor Dumbledore had called her, Ron and Hermione to his office and they didn't know why. They sat outside their professor's office, as instructed by Professor Snape. Suddenly, Fred and George Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you three doing here?" George asked, rather confused.

"I might ask you the same question." Said Ron who was lounging lazily against a banister.

"We, little brother," said Fred "Have been asked to meet with Professor Dumbledore."

"I then suppose that you were called here for the same reason as us." Said Hermione, boredly.

"And that is..?" inquired Fred

"We don't know." Muttered Harry.

Suddenly, Dumbledore, emerged from inside his office, and, wordlessly, beckoned them all inside. Harry walked in confidently, for he had done this at least a hundred times. Fred and George came in a little less confident than Harry. Finally, Ron and Hermione practically stumbled in, Hermione looking like she was about to throw up and Ron like he was about to faint. They weren't usually this scared, but the grave look on Dumbledore's face and the amount of formality in which they had been asked to come, had unnerved the two of them.

Dumbledore sat in his throne like seat, while the five stood uncomfortably before him. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles before speaking to all of them.

"I know you must be wondering why I brought you here." He began. A snort came from the area in which Fred and George stood, though it was unclear which actually snorted, both looking equally guilty.

"And you must also be wondering why, I asked Fred and George to come as well. I have heard rumours that Voldemort (Ron gasped) has been working with a Jellicle named Macavity."

"A what named who?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"A Jellicle named Macavity. A Jellicle is a person combined with a cat. They are a very ancient tribe, dating back hundreds of years. Macavity, is a Jellicle that went rouge and threatens the safety of the tribe and their home. While, he may be powerful, the Jellicles have kept him at bay, but with him and Voldemort (Ron gasped again and received a not so soft elbow in the ribs from Harry) united, it could destroy the tribe, and the Wizarding world."

"Soooo… what do you want us to do?" asked George.

"Well, you are heading to the Jellicles tribe. They will transform you into one of them. Macavity attacks them more often than Voldemort. You can attack the pair from there. I have word from someone named Munkystrape that they are expecting you. In fact, Old Deuteronomy has come to pick you up."

Suddenly the weirdest thing that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred or George had ever seen. This… thing looked as though they got stuck in between transfiguring from a cat into a witch or wizard. He had a kind face but the air of someone that you shouldn't mess with. The thing moved his mouth, but it seemed that only Dumbledore could hear him talk. Suddenly, the… thing, that the kids assumed was Old Deuteronomy, held out his _*ahem*_ paw. The kids grabbed and suddenly felt the feeling of being suffocated.

The six landed on the ground. They stumbled forward and looked around. They seemed to be in some enormous junkyard.


End file.
